


give up your dead

by tactician (5H4E)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A response to 4x11, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Bittersweet, Gen, Jasper got "see you on the other side" from Finn, you know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H4E/pseuds/tactician
Summary: The other side has a sense of humour, after all.





	give up your dead

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the quote from the show: “and we hereby commit these souls to the deep, who at their last, gave all to the world of the living. May they be remembered forever, until there is no more pain, no more suffering, And the abyss itself shall give up Her dead and return them to us.” (Jaha, over the culling).

In the end, death comes gently.

Jasper inhales, feels his ribcage expand – disorientated, his body heavy, like he’s woken up from a long nap, he blinks in the streaming sunlight, and takes it all in.

Monty’s favourite colour was green.

It’s nice, Jasper thinks, that in his heaven, Earth is no longer dying. When Jasper overdosed, he’d gone out with a view, but a dying planet just isn’t the same. Clarke can keep her human race, Jasper mourned the obliteration of Earth, sweet and paradoxical and glorious as it was.

But there is no need for thoughts like those here, not anymore.

He can hear a stream – river flowing, the soft chatter of wildlife – and he feels, for the first time, no pain or anxiety.  It’s his first day; on Earth, in heaven – he wonders what Maya saw when she came this way.

It makes sense this is his heaven. Probably. (It’s not like Jasper’s an expert on it, or anything).

And, as he steps out of the shadows, he spots a boy under the shade of a tree.

“So,” Finn says, smiling that attractive, easy smile that Jasper has not seen for a thousand years. “What is this I hear about chocolate cake?”

The Other Side has a sense of humour, after all.

 _Good,_ Jasper thinks, pleasantly. A dull afterlife would truly be a fate worse than death.

“You been waiting all this time, then?” Jasper asks, arms swinging as he strides over the spacewalker. (What did Finn see when he passed this way, Jasper has to wonder?)

“Something told me you’d need someone to tell you where to go when you got here,” Finn grins. This is it. Jasper sighs. This is death; not the end of the world, but the moment after, the wind-whipped, leaf rustling, dusty Mobius strip of silence.

“Onwards?” Finn asks, gesturing with his arm, with a weightlessness to him that denies they ever fought to live.

“Onwards,” Jasper nods, smiling, and side by side, they continue on their way, seeking their magnificent respite.

**Author's Note:**

> “I don't pay attention to the world ending. It has ended for me many times and began again in the morning.”
> 
> I wrote this really quickly, with absolutely no PLOT in mind. The only fuel for this came from the fact that Jasper’s signature phrase “meet you on the other side” came from Finn Collins, who’d know a lot about falling to pieces over love, and choosing death as the path to take. And I really loved the idea of Finn waiting for Jasper.
> 
> I wanted to leave this vague, whether or not they’re ghosts or in heaven or if this is simply a crossing over into what happens when we die. Because everyone has different opinions. The important thing, for me, was that Jasper finally got some peace, and some rest.
> 
> I’m upset about Jasper’s death. I won’t rant too much about it here, but it was a huge disappointment to me to see how they wrote off a mentally ill kid like that. He never got to be 17.


End file.
